Atrapada
by Janeth Haruka
Summary: Sola en casa, los pensamientos de Michiru recurren a Haruka, pero la rubia no se encuentra! ¿Que hará la aguamarina?


**Hola, hola! **

**Les comento que este one-shot es de Neptune´s Mask!**

**La intentado contactar pero me ha sido imposible, esta es una historia de marzo del 2008; así que si les preguntan este crédito es exclusivo de ella yo solo lo comparto y si me contacta y me pide retirarla así será.**

**Y por lo tanto ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen.**

_**ATRAPADA**_

Michiru sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro y que conducía todo pensamiento irracional en su mente, ella removía sus pensamientos y se enfocaba nuevamente para poner atención al pincel que había dejado a la deriva en su mano, pero simplemente no podía trabajar hoy. Ella y Haruka habían estado tan estresadas y atareadas últimamente que habían tenido muy poco tiempo para sí mismas y esa distención estaba haciendo mella en la talentosa pintora y violinista; echaba de menos las manos y los labios de su amante y su toque…..ohh su toque…..oh mi Dios, su toque… cada vez que hacían el amor Michiru recordaba que Haruka era una increíble pianista, esas manos….esas manos sabían exactamente que notas tocar, exactamente en qué orden, el ritmo y….el ritmo. Un jadeo escapo de sus labios, cuando su cuerpo recordó esas manos tan claramente y se dio cuenta que era hora de dejar a un lado el pincel.

Michiru se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, en ella era poco característico perder el control, excepto con Haruka y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Su cabeza se sentía débil y su piel tarareaba con el deseo, estaba segura de que si pudiera verse a sí misma a sus ojos zafiro solo miraría un deseo… Haruka!…. Michiru fue a su dormitorio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acerco a su cama, se sentía con honestidad torturada. Ella se acostó; deslizando su vestido fuera de sus delgados hombros y lo paso por sus torneadas piernas de nadadora. Su piel se climatizaba y se volvía resbaladiza, sus ojos los tenia medio abiertos dejando que sus manos vagaran desesperadamente por su cuerpo necesitado. Sus manos eran las manos de Haruka, llegando poco a poco a burlarse de su seno derecho que aun estaba bajo el sujetador de suave encaje, tomando un pezón para jugar. A Haruka le encantaba burlarse así de ella.

Dejo que su mente reviviera algunos momentos con Haruka, unos más intensamente erótico que otros; podía ver claramente su rostro cuando Haruka mordía su cuello suavemente y luego no tan suave que era cuando su espalda hacia un arco bajo su amante rubia. Casi podía sentir la respiración de Haruka contra ella, sentir sus dedos bailando sobre ella y dentro de ella, Ohh! Dios, dentro de ella….Haruka sabía muy bien cómo hacerla perder toda dignidad y ruego. Michiru tiro y se saco el sujetador y lamio la punta de su dedo para imitar la lengua de Haruka cuando la otra mujer ponía su increíble boca sobre sus pezones y se estremeció al recordar el momento en que esta lo hacía.

Una parte de su cerebro se sorprendió a sí misma, pero ahora que había empezado, necesitaba más; deslizo su sedosa ropa interior hacia abajo y fuera de sus caderas bien formadas con el corazón latiendo de manera irregular en su pecho y su pulso por el cielo, pero no importaba, lo único que importaba era el vuelo de sus dedos hacia abajo, por su torso y abdomen…y aún mas hasta que…

Oh!... Ella gimió suavemente al primer toque de su dedo índice derecho revoloteando sobre su piel resbaladiza y su clítoris sensible.

Otra cosa que supo, era que sus caderas parecían moverse por propia voluntad, sus gemidos y jadeos junto con sus manos se volvían mas frenéticos; el índice de Michiru y su dedo del centro se hundían en su núcleo, ahora más rápido y lo único que podía ver a través de sus ojos ahora cerrados era el rostro de Haruka mientras se acercaba a ese éxtasis que solo su amor le podía dar.

"OHH..HARUKA! Grito, tan cerca que casi podía saborear su objetivo

_**Esa fue la señal que dio la bienvenida a Haruka**_

Ella había venido a casa temprano de una carrera, deseosa de ver a Michiru ya que no habían sido capaces de pasar mucho tiempo juntas últimamente ya que el único contacto real que habían tenido era por la noche, antes de caer rendidas por el cansancio. Haruka echaba mucho de menos los brazos de Michiru. ¡Que sorpresa era para ella, lo que sus desconcertados oídos escuchaban por primera vez al llegar a casa, eran ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación que ella y Michiru compartían!

Cada tendón, articulación y músculos de Haruka se pusieron rígidos como una hoja de acero. Esto no podía estar pasando. Ella abría y cerraba sus puños, rechinaba sus dientes uno contra otros preparándose para lo que podía encontrar tras esa puerta. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, sus ojos cerrados atornillados por la traición que aparentemente tenía lugar ahí, hasta que escucho su nombre casi en un grito.

Los ojos de Haruka se abrieron en ese momento, y su grito de sorpresa se convirtió rápidamente en un gemido bajo, ronco, nacido de la desesperación y la necesidad.

Ella no podía creer la escena frente a ella, nunca lo hubiera creído posible a no ser porque lo estaba viendo por sí misma, su Michiru tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás mostrando un placer evidente, sus manos encendiendo sus propias pasiones, una estaba sobre su pecho y tocando su pezón, el otro dando vueltas sobre la cúspide de su sexo y de vez en cuando sumergir un dedo sobre ella, sus caderas moviéndose como estando poseída, y su hermosa voz gritando el nombre de ella mientras se tocaba a sí misma. Incluso donde estaba Haruka podía ver la reluciente excitación de Michiru, podía oler su aroma distintivo mesclado con el inicio de las relaciones sexuales pudiendo sentir su propia humedad sobre su ropa intima.

Oh, sí, la ropa; ¿Por qué estaba aun utilizando ropa si era obvio que su amante urgía de su atención?...Haruka lucho para quitarse la chaqueta, la camisa y su sujetador, luchaba con esos malditos obstáculos y luego desabrocho y quito sus pantalones sin quitarse los bóxer que llevaba puestos. Ansiaba el sabor de los labios y piel de Michiru y quería sentir su piel sobre la de ella.

Sintiendo el peso extra de la cama, Michiru se asusto, y abrió sus ojos rápidamente encontrándose con la cara de su amante casi jadeante.

"Ha-Haruka?" ella casi chillo por la vergüenza, tratando de cubrirse…con nada

"Michí" ; Haruka logro ahogar antes de atragantarse en su humedad y lujuria. Estaba fascinada con el calor que emana la piel de Michiru, nunca dejaría de desear tocar esa boca y esa piel.

No se necesitaban más palabras, en tiempo record una mano de Haruka se encontró en el cabello de Michiru y la otra envuelta en su cintura, con sus labios apretados en los labios de la pintora, Michiru gimió en la boca de Haruka con fiebre de su necesidad, sus manos moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo en la espalda de la corredora y luego a cada centímetro de ella ya que cambiaban de lugar a sus pechos apenas arañándolos, por debajo de ella, ahora le tocaba a Haruka gemir, pero no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de posición, Haruka nunca había visto ese aspecto en su amante y tampoco se había visto tan fuertemente afectada por su novia, es decir, que Haruka haría todo lo posible para alargar ese placer el mayor tiempo posible.

Ella empezó a chupar suavemente y a mordisquear el labio inferior de Michiru, dejando que la mano que no estaba en su sedosa cabellera verde pasara al cuello y clavícula y rozara los lados de sus pechos antes que sus hábiles dedos trazaran el rosado pezón, ávido de atención, pasaba su dedo índice y su pulgar antes de frotarlo ligeramente, su boca estaba ansiosa por explorar más de la piel que había pedido tanto contacto.

Con un último beso amoroso de sus labios, Haruka levanto la cabeza para mirar el cuello de Michiru, pasando su lengua por su longitud antes de besar suavemente pellizcando con cuidado, una de sus manos se preocupaba por masajear la nuca bien formada de su amor mientras la otra jugaba y burlaba a su pezón, un suave gemido escapo de los labios enrojecidos de su amante, Haruka sonrió contra la hermosa piel de su cuello, y mordió con un poco mas de fuerza, disfrutando enormemente la reacción que sus cuidados provocaban.

Por fin, las manos de Haruka se deslizaron con reverencia contra la esbelta y bien formada figura que tan bien conocía, no era una artista pero bien podría dibujar el cuerpo de Michiru en sus sueños, ella tenía los planos, ángulos, curvas y contornos tan memorizados como una pieza de piano; su cálida lengua se separo del cuello de la pintora y decidió molestar sus pezones que sus dedos ya habían torturado dulcemente, su lengua rodeo el pezón color rosa antes que su boca se cerrara alrededor de el chupándolo suavemente, la piel de Michiru se sentía divina bajo su toque, Haruka también jadeaba al sentir como las manos de Michiru masajeaban sus pechos y toda su caja torácica.

Haruka mordió suavemente sus sensibles pezones, y bajo sus dedos para el propósito del pecado, deslizándolos sobre una cadera curvada y bajo los muslos cremoso, Dios, le encantaba ver a Michiru así, su ardiente boca ahora seguía el camino que habían recorrido sus talentosas manos, hizo una pausa para ver a su amor mientras la tocaba con su húmeda lengua y después dejar entrar un dedo en ella con rapidez.

Michiru grito y arqueo su espalda, usando sus manos para apretar y desordenar los rubios cabellos en una súplica silenciosa.

¿Me extrañaste? Haruka bromeaba mientras su lengua tocaba el punto del ápice que electrificaba sus nervios, ella sonrió en la oscuridad al escuchar el embriagador gemido que se escapo entre los labios de la jadeante de Michiru

"Por Favor,…no te detengas", Michiru suplicaba en voz baja, sus caderas se movían contra la boca y manos de su diabólica amante, acercándose desesperadamente a su liberación.

Haruka respondió introduciendo un segundo dedo y redoblando la velocidad de su lengua, chupando ahora ese paquete de nervios; las caderas de michiru se movían furiosamente;….. para evitar que alguna de ellas se lastimara con tanta pasión, Haruka se acomodo y puso las piernas temblorosas de Michiru sobre sus hombros; la Rubia viéndose ahora en mejor posición y ventaja continuo aumentando la intensidad y sus movimientos, sonriendo con malicia cuando escucho el sonido bajo del placer que reverberó de la garganta de Michiru

"Tengo que tocarte" Michiru se quejo con su voz entrecortada

"Aun no Michí", Haruka respondió, meciendo las caderas de su amor, sintiendo en sus dedos el liquido caliente de ella, manteniéndolos en esa posición mientras se continuaba sumergiendo en su núcleo inestable.

"Haruka…..", Michiru murmuro, su lengua buscaba las palabras quedándose sin aliento ahogando su nombre en un grito una vez más… Haruka!…, poniendo los ojos en blanco y encorvando su espalda como una espiral, antes de caer en la cama exhausta… Haruka subió hacia ella y esta a pesar que aun temblaba ligeramente, la abrazo con los brazos envueltos alrededor de los hombros de Haruka ….

¿Si….? dijo la rubia bromeando, acariciando su cuello cariñosamente y susurrando para sus oídos solamente, "Es increíble las cosas que puedo hacer cuando no estoy aquí verdad mi amada?"

Michiru se sonrojo en tres tonos de rosa y beso a su pareja juguetona, Haruka inmediatamente se tenso al sentir la pasión que su pareja irradiaba, la chica empujo a la corredora sobre su espalda y se inclino un poco más sobre esos labios.

Haruka pudo ver el destello en los ojos de Michiru, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás al sentir como un conjunto de dientes mordisqueaban su cuello y gimió audiblemente cuando sintió dos dedos entrar en ella sin previo aviso, sus caderas esbeltas se movían a voluntad, y se mordió el labio inferior lleno de lujuria al sentir como Michiru bajaba por su torso y se detuvo justo encima de su sexo, sintiendo la mirada acalorada de su amante.

"Es tu turno Haruka"…..le dijo esa sedosa voz, irrumpiendo en ella con su lengua aterciopelada, y ahora Haruka no veía razón alguna para objetar…

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Abrazos….

Que estén bien!


End file.
